Amor sin tiempo
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Luego de haber salvado al reino de su completa maldición, Link vive una vida tranquila en el pueblo de Ordon. Sin embargo, un día, la aparición de una misteriosa dama llamándolo con anhelo, altera todos sus sentidos, haciéndole descubrir lo más apartado a su entendimiento.


**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien._

 _De seguro esperaban la actualización del siguiente capítulo de "Pasión entre las sombras", mas eso no pudo ser posible debido a un tema muy importante. Una amiga muy querida de esta página,_ _ **Shelfu**_ _, me retó a publicar un fanfic con temática de Halloween, motivo por el cual no pude resistirme, así que como toda una valiente me tocó asumir el desafío XD_

 _Bueno, en lo que se refiere a este one-shot, lo hice inspirado en una serie de terror, la cual reservaré el nombre para el final para ver si descubren cuál era, sobre todo los que nacimos antes o durante la época de los 90, pues sin duda alguna marcó nuestra infancia. Seré sincera, esta historia no va a contener gore, zombis, decapitados, sangre, ni nada parecido, pues aparte de que no son cosas de mi gusto, la Noche de Brujas no se centra sólo en eso. El suspenso, el misterio, la intriga, el drama, y por supuesto, el romance, pueden formar parte de la misma perfectamente, y eso es en lo que se centrará este fanfic._

 _Esta historia será un post TP, pero con algunos hechos algo cambiados. Por ejemplo, Link será el héroe elegido por las Diosas y habrá salvado el reino de una catástrofe, pero no meto detalles relacionados a Midna, Zant o Ganondorf. Es como una especie de spin off de dicho juego._

 _La imagen de perfil es creación de_ _ **Tsuku-sama (Tsukuyomi Land en Tumblr)**_ _._

 _…_

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

\- _Los sueños serán relatados en primera persona. Se iniciarán y finalizarán con tres puntos: …_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **AMOR SIN TIEMPO**

El crepúsculo teñía el cielo con sus cálidas y brillantes tonalidades doradas, mientras el canto de los pájaros se detenía y anunciaba que la hora de descansar se acercaba, tanto para ellos como las personas que los rodeaban, los habitantes de Ordon.

Link llevaba una vida tranquila en su amado pueblo, en donde cada mañana se dedicaba a ayudar a su amigo Braulio en las tareas del rancho. Alimentar a las cabras, arrearlas cuando se rebelaban y ordeñarlas para obtener de ellas la mejor leche de la zona, la cual utilizaban para producir queso, mantequilla y yogur. Ordon también era famoso por sus calabazas, lo que lo convertía en una tierra económicamente activa y proveedora de las demás regiones.

Como todos los días, Link terminaba sumamente cansado al final de la jornada, pero satisfecho de haberla cumplido y ayudado a los amigos que tanto apreciaba. Una vez que la última cabra había sido acomodada en su lecho, el joven se acercó a Braulio a entregarle las llaves del establo.

\- Todo terminado, Braulio. Las cabras ya están listas para…

El joven no pudo terminar sus palabras, pues el hombre se dio la vuelta y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Link se sintió extrañado por su actitud, pues siempre se había mostrado cordial y contento con su trabajo. Segundos después se retiró del rancho, dejando de lado lo que había ocurrido.

Al llegar a su casa, se llevó la sorpresa de que Ilia lo estaba esperando. Al menos ella si se veía feliz de verlo.

\- Hola, Link. Se ve que tuviste un día muy pesado, y por eso te preparé tu comida favorita. – dijo la joven, sonriendo.

\- Hola, Ilia, muchas gracias. La verdad si fue un día pesado, pero como siempre productivo. – respondió Link, contento.

\- Ve a lavarte las manos mientras pongo la mesa. Hoy cenaremos juntos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre estás atenta a mí?

\- Porque somos amigos.

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- ¡Oye!

\- Ya, ya, es una broma. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo… mi hermana.

\- Sólo por eso estás perdonado.

Link se retiró a lavarse las manos, mientras que Ilia empezó a preparar todo para la cena. Reconoce que en el pasado estuvo enamorada de Link, pero luego de que él la rescató de un secuestro que había sufrido, empezó a verlo con ojos de amistad, pues descubrió que los sentimientos del joven estaban ubicados en otro sitio en el que ella no tenía cabida.

\- Ya estoy aquí. Comamos de una vez que me muero de hambre.

Al descubrir que Link había llegado, Ilia dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se sentó en la mesa a cenar con él, momento en el que conversaron de variados temas, sobre todo de recuerdos de su niñez. La muchacha le recordó a su amigo las travesuras que había hecho, motivo por el que este se sintió avergonzado al rememorar todo. Y así, los temas de charla fueron cambiando.

\- Ilia, por cierto… ¿No has notado a Braulio algo extraño? En todo el día no me dirigió la palabra. ¿Estará enojado por algo que hice? – preguntó, pensativo.

\- ¿Ah? Pues yo hablé con él hoy y se veía tranquilo. Talvez ha estado algo cansado, trabajar en el rancho es pesado. – respondió ella.

\- Bueno… puede ser. Mañana hablaré con él.

\- Tranquilo, Link. Es lo que te digo, sólo está estresado. Ya no te preocupes por eso.

\- Está bien.

Cuando la cena terminó, Ilia se levantó de la mesa para empezar a lavar los platos. Sin embargo, Link la detuvo, pues ya había abusado mucho de su amabilidad y prefería que descanse. La joven aceptó después de mucha insistencia.

El guerrero se acercó al lavadero, pero algo que se encontraba junto al mismo lo detuvo y lo llenó de intriga. Un anillo de oro con un diamante en medio.

\- ¿Y esto?

Link tomó el anillo y lo observó detenidamente, admirado por su belleza y elegancia. Por un impulso nada entendido se lo colocó en el dedo meñique, pero cuando intentó sacárselo no pudo, pues este se quedó bien atascado.

\- Ay…

\- Link, ¿pasa algo?... ¡Oh! ¿Y ese anillo? – preguntó Ilia.

\- ¿No es tuyo? Lo encontré justo aquí, pero me lo puse y no puedo sacármelo.

\- ¡Ay, Link! Sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte un anillo de mujer, aunque debo reconocer que te queda muy hermoso en tu femenina y delicada mano. – bromeó la muchacha.

\- ¡Ja, muy graciosa!

\- Bueno, te dejo para que disfrutes de tu nueva joya, mi papá ya me está esperando en casa.

\- Gracias por todo, Ilia. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

\- Claro… hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, amiga.

Ilia se retiró de la casa de Link, mientras que este terminó de lavar los platos. Después de eso, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la Fuente de Latoan, sitio en donde iba a tomar un relajante baño. Por las noches le gustaba sumergirse en las cálidas aguas debido a sus propiedades relajantes y curativas, perfecta para un cansado día de trabajo. Se sentía tan a gusto que se quedó dormido arrimado en una roca, acompañado únicamente por el canto de los animales nocturnos…

…

\- _¿Link?_

 _A pasos lentos una dama empezó a acercarse hacia donde me encontraba dormido, me miraba con interés e inmenso cariño. Se quedó observándome por un corto tiempo, hasta que decidió quitarse el vestido y sumergirse en las aguas para hacerme compañía._

 _Ya cerca de mí acarició mi rostro con delicadeza y encantamiento, rozando sus dedos por mis ojos, nariz y labios, dándole especial atención a estos últimos. Finalmente, se dejó llevar por sus deseos, por lo que acercó su boca hasta la mía para unirse en un beso…_

…

\- ¡AH! ¡PERO QUÉ!

Link de despertó con el corazón latiéndole de prisa, mientras se tocaba el rostro y los labios con ansiedad e interés, como queriendo rescatar algún rastro de lo que había sentido. Su sueño había sido muy real, sobre todo la dama que se acercó a él para acariciarlo y besarlo.

Por un desconocido motivo deseó volver a dormirse y reencontrarse con tan hermosa mujer, para permitirle que termine con lo que había empezado.

* * *

Con el paso de los días el joven espadachín volvió a tener el mismo sueño, con la única diferencia que se presentaba dependiendo del sitio en donde se encontrara durmiendo. Ya empezaba a ponerse impaciente y ansioso por no poder sentir los labios de la joven, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera obsesión y no comprendía el motivo de ello.

Una de esas mañanas el joven observó a lo lejos como Ilia conversaba con su padre en una banca ubicada en la puerta de su casa, quien segundos antes de que él llegue a unírseles a la charla, se retiró del lugar. Link se sentó al lado de su amiga, quien lo recibió con la mejor de las sonrisas, aunque notó que se veía sumamente cansado.

\- Hola, Link, ¿todo bien? ¿Hay mucho trabajo? – preguntó Ilia.

\- Lo normal de todos los días, aunque al parecer Braulio sigue estresado, con tanto que hacer no hemos podido ni hablar. Ahorita traté de distraerme invitando a los niños para que practiquemos con la espada, pero estaban tan concentrados en su juego que ni me prestaron atención.

\- Niños, ya sabes cómo son. – expresó la joven, riéndose.

\- Y este maldito anillo que no me logro sacar.

Ilia observó cómo Link seguía luchando para sacarse el anillo, incluso tenía los dedos manchados de varias sustancias con las que trató de suavizar su dedo para que la joya resbale, pero nada dio resultado.

\- Parece que el anillo se encariñó contigo. – bromeó Ilia.

\- Pues que se desencante de una vez, ya me estoy cansando de tenerlo. – expresó, abatido.

\- Link, dejando aparte el tema del anillo… desde hace días te noto muy extraño, más cansado. ¿Todo está bien?

\- La verdad… me han pasado cosas muy extrañas… con esa chica.

\- ¿Chica?

El joven se quiso dar contra la pared por haber hablado de más. No es que no confiara en su amiga, sólo que temía que piense cosas raras de él, pues lo que estaba soñando no era para nada común.

\- Ilia… si te cuento, ¿prometes que no vas a burlarte de mí? – cuestionó, nervioso.

\- ¡Ay, Link! Sabes que puedes contarme todo.

\- Bueno… lo que pasa es que… llevo varias noches soñando con una mujer.

\- ¿Una mujer?

\- Así es. Es una chica hermosa, con cabello castaño y reflejos dorados, tan brillante como los robles bañados por el ocaso. Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos como dos zafiros, y su aroma era embriagante y hechizante como rosas concentradas. Y qué decir de su cuerpo, parecía esculpido directamente por las Diosas… ella completa parecía una. – contó el guerrero, obnubilado en su descripción.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? Definitivamente… has trabajado mucho. – expresó Ilia, soltando una risa.

\- ¿Si ves? ¡Sabía que te ibas a burlar!

\- ¡No, Link! No me burlo, sólo que es muy extraño. Ahora resulta que te enamoraste de un sueño.

\- No me he enamorado, ni siquiera la conozco. Ay… mejor olvida lo que dije, creo que tienes razón, estoy trabajando mucho. Mejor me tomaré el día libre.

\- Ve tranquilo, yo hablaré con Braulio.

\- Gracias. Nos vemos más tarde.

Link se retiró a su casa, y justo cuando se encontraba cerca de llegar, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos.

\- ¿Link?

Inmediatamente reconoció aquella voz, era la de la dama de sus sueños, sin embargo, esta vez no estaba soñando, sino más despierto que nunca.

\- ¡Link, soy yo!

Ansioso, la buscó con la mirada, caminó hasta la salida del pueblo y la vio, deteniéndose impactado con la imagen que le mostraba. Ahí se hallaba ella, más hermosa que en sus sueños, usando un elegante vestido morado con la falda blanca, sin mangas, y sin ninguna joya que la adornara más que sus aretes; estaba con su cabello totalmente suelto. Le dedicaba la sonrisa más cálida y placentera que haya visto jamás, como si una deidad hubiera bajado del cielo y posicionado frente a él.

\- ¡Ven, Link!

Al ver como la misteriosa joven lo llamaba, el guerrero no dudó en acercarse a ella, mas esta empezó a retirarse hasta que se perdió entre unos arbustos, desapareciendo. Por más que Link la buscó entre las hojas, no la halló, motivo por el que sintió decepcionado.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco…

Frustrado, decidió regresar a su casa para descansar, seguro de que eso necesitaba para poder deshacerse de sus alucinaciones.

* * *

La noche había llegado al pueblo de Ordon, y la luz de la luna adornaba el firmamento con su magnificencia.

Link había despertado de su descanso, el cual duró más de lo deseado. Se levantó de la cama para ir a bañarse a la fuente, como siempre lo hacía a esas horas, por lo que tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta para salir de su casa.

Cuando ya había bajado las escaleras, escuchó que pasos se aproximaban, descubriendo segundos después que se trataba del cartero. El hombre, como siempre, corría apurado, decidido a cumplir con su trabajo sin que nada ni nadie lo impidiera. Link lo observó detenidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que un sobre cayó de su maleta de entrega.

\- ¡Hey, cartero! ¡Se te cayó esto!

Lamentablemente el hombre ya se había alejado bastante, por lo que no escuchó que Link lo llamaba. El joven se acercó hacia donde había caído la carta, llevándose la sorpresa que estaba dirigida a él.

\- ¿Ah? Es para mí…

Sin pensarlo dos veces rompió el sobre para sacar a carta. Luego empezó a leerla…

 _"_ _Hola, Link,_

 _Discúlpame por haberme ido tan abruptamente esta mañana, debes pensar que tengo pésimos modales, pero tuve motivos de peso para hacerlo._

 _Tengo algo muy importante que pedirte y espero que puedas complacerme. Me gustaría que nos veamos mañana en la tasca de Telma a las once de la noche._

 _Espero no faltes, te estaré esperando encantada._

 _Con cariño,_

 _La dama de los ojos zafiro_

\- Diosas… ¿cómo supo lo que pienso de sus ojos? – expresó, totalmente impresionado.

No tenía ninguna duda, aquella carta había sido escrita por la dama, por la mujer que le quitaba el sueño; la misma estaba perfumada por el aroma de las rosas. No podía creer que ella le estaba pidiendo verlo ansiosamente. Por un segundo se pellizcó al creer que de nuevo estaba soñando, mas al sentir dolor se dio cuenta que no, que estaba bien despierto.

\- Quiere que nos veamos, aunque… ¿en la tasca de Telma? Mañana es Domingo y es el único día que ella no trabaja. Qué extraño.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía presentarse ante la misteriosa dama? Pensando lógicamente, no debía reunirse con una desconocida, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no lo era, pues ella sabía su nombre y él se sentía cómodo cuando lo mencionaba.

Con todo lo analizado la decisión estaba tomada… asistiría al llamado de la chica que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

* * *

Gracias a las proezas de Epona, Link pudo llegar hasta la ciudadela. No importaba lo cansada que estuviera, siempre tenía tiempo y energías para atender a su amo, para escucharlo y entenderlo como nadie lo hacía.

El joven dejó a la yegua pastando junto a un árbol, mientras que él siguió su recorrido hacia la tasca de Telma. No recordaba la última vez que la había visitado, pues desde que su aventura y misión terminaron se mantuvo un poco alejado de todo, sobre todo de sus amigos, cosa que le causaba un vacío inexplicable.

El camino a la ciudadela transcurrió tranquilo, sin un alma caminando por los pasillos. Minutos después el guerrero llegó a la tasca, descubriendo que efectivamente se encontraba abierta, incluso con animada música de fondo.

\- Al parecer Telma se decidió a trabajar también los Domingos.

Ansioso, Link entró al local de la bartendera… y fue ahí que se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

No era Telma la que estaba atendiendo el negocio como siempre, sino otra mujer muy parecida a ella, pero con cabello negro y de cuerpo un poco más delgado. Había unos cuantos asistentes en el bar. Una pareja de la tercera edad, una de unos treinta años, y otra conformada por un par de adolescentes, que sin duda alguna se habían fugado de sus hogares para pasar tiempo juntos, lo cual se notaba por la ansiedad con la que se tomaban de las manos. El guerrero se rio ante tal imagen.

Se aproximó a la barra para tomar asiento, momento en que la mujer empezó a atenderlo.

\- Buenas noches, tú debes ser Link.

\- ¿Ah? Buenas noches… sí, yo soy Link. ¿Cómo lo sabe? – preguntó, sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo no reconocer al héroe que nos salvó a todos? Telma me ha hablado mucho de ti. – dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

\- Pero yo nunca la había visto trabajar aquí.

\- Digamos que este es el turno nocturno… toma un poco de cerveza mientras llega tu acompañante.

\- ¿Y cómo sabe que…?

\- En esta tasca todo se sabe…

La mujer dio por terminada la conversación, por lo que fue a ver la cerveza para el joven. Link sorbió la bebida lentamente, hasta que los nervios terminaron por dominarlo y se la terminó de un sólo golpe, aceptando minutos después otro jarro por parte de la encargada.

\- ¿Cuánto le debo? – preguntó Link.

\- Tranquilo, es cortesía de la casa. ¿No quieres más?

\- Gracias, pero en realidad vine a encontrarme con una persona, aunque al parecer se olvidó de la…

Sus labios fueron sellados al descubrir que sus anteriores palabras no iban a realizarse, pues su cita había entrado por la puerta de la tasca, fijando su mirada directo en él. Link, enmudecido, la observó por varios minutos, obnubilado por su belleza y gracia, por la familiaridad y encanto con la que le sonreía, sintiendo que ella tenía que ver algo con él. La dama se acercó a él caminando pausadamente, para después hablarle.

\- Buenas noches, lamento la tardanza. – dijo la dama, sonriendo.

\- Bue… buenas noches. No te preocupes, no iba a irme hasta poder verte. – dijo Link, nervioso y sonrojado.

Link invitó a la joven a sentarse a su lado, pero en el momento en que esta iba a hacerlo la música del bar cambió, pasando de ser animada a lenta. El ambiente se vio apoderado por un aura sumamente romántica.

\- Que hermosa canción… ¿bailamos? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Ah?

La dama le estiró la mano a Link, y este, como si se encontrara en trance, la tomó, para después dirigirse a la pista de baile. Los demás asistentes empezaron a bailar alrededor de ellos, cada uno centrado en los ojos de su pareja, sin embargo, por momentos ponían su atención en el guerrero y su compañera, como si esperaran que sucediera alguna situación en particular.

Ni Link ni la misteriosa joven se dieron cuenta de que eran observados, pues ellos si estaban completamente centrados en la mirada del otro, siguiendo la seductora música mientras su brazos se rodeaban, deseosos de sentirse más cerca. Ambos se olvidaron de todo lo que los rodeaba, del cielo y de la tierra; sólo existían ellos dos. Minutos después, la dama tomó el rostro del guerrero con cariño, por lo que este no pudo evitar estremecerse de pies a cabeza, sobre todo al percibir la fragancia que lo embriagaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – preguntó el joven, hablando en susurros.

\- ¿En serio no lo sabes, Link? Conozco todo de ti. – respondió ella, acariciándole una mejilla.

¿Saber? ¿Qué tenía que saber? Era la primera vez que se encontraba con aquella mujer, y aunque no lo entendía, lo tenía totalmente hechizado, deseoso de saber más de ella y tener un profundo acercamiento. Sin embargo, aunque estaba seguro de no conocerla, presentía que existía algo familiar en ella, pero por más que lo pensaba no lo descubría.

\- Oh… tienes mi anillo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Tu anillo?

Link observó el anillo que tenía en su dedo meñique, el que desde hace días no podía sacarse. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que este le pertenecía a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

\- Vaya, no me imaginé que era tuyo. Lo encontré en mi…

\- Ya es tiempo, Link.

\- ¿Tiempo?

\- Debemos irnos.

\- ¿Irnos? ¿Pero a dónde? – cuestionó con extrañez.

En ese instante las campanas dieron a la medianoche. Abruptamente la dama se soltó de los brazos del muchacho, motivo por el que este protestó.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No quiero que te vayas!

\- No hay tiempo, Link… debes venir conmigo… no lo olvides...

Y con aquellas palabras la joven salió corriendo de la tasca sin mirar atrás. Desesperado, Link fue tras ella para detenerla, pues aun habían muchas cosas que quería que preguntarle.

\- ¡No! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Aun no me has dicho tu…!

Sin medir sus acciones, el joven se tropezó con una de las mesas del bar, destrozando algunas de las sillas que eran parte de la misma. Alarmado, se levantó hacia la bartendera, decidido a preguntarle si conocía a la mujer con la que había estado, sin embargo, la imagen que encontró lo dejó por completo impactado.

El lugar estaba totalmente vacío, sin rastro de la mujer ni de ninguna de las parejas. Link creyó que estaba soñando alguna perturbadora pesadilla, mas instantes después se dio cuenta que no lo era, que todo era real.

\- No puede ser…

Confundido y aterrado, el joven salió corriendo del local, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa, mientras su corazón y respiración estaban a punto de traicionarlo.

* * *

El astro rey recién se hallaba asomándose en el firmamento, mientras que los pájaros anunciaban su presencia.

Link, agotado física y mentalmente, había llegado a Ordon después de viajar toda la noche. Epona se sentía igual de cansada, pues debido al pánico de su amo tuvo que cabalgar a toda prisa para huir de lo que lo hubiera espantado. Aunque al parecer la distancia no había logrado eso, pues el joven seguía consternado.

\- Gracias, Epona. Perdóname por haberte forzado. Ve a descansar.

La yegua relinchó de pena al ver el semblante de su amo, pero siguiendo sus órdenes se retiró a su área de descanso. Link se dirigió a su casa para hacer lo mismo, hasta que una conocida voz lo detuvo.

\- ¡Link!

Al inicio se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, pero segundos después reconoció que se trataba de Ilia, quien se oía sumamente alterada.

\- Ilia…

\- ¿¡Donde estuviste toda la noche!? ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! – reclamó con enojo.

\- Yo… yo… es una historia larga.

\- Pues tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla. ¡Subamos a tu casa ahora mismo! – ordenó con ímpetu.

Ambos subieron a la casa del árbol. Ilia estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que Link tenía que decirle, mientras que este no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo relatárselo.

La joven le pidió a su amigo que se recueste mientras le hacia el desayuno, cosa que Link, debido a lo cansado que estaba, no refutó. Minutos después Ilia llevó los alimentos a la cama, momento en el que el guerrero empezó a comerlos en silencio, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

\- Ahora si… dime qué fue lo que pasó. – pidió la muchacha.

Link sorbió lo último que quedaba del café, pensando cómo iniciar aquella absurda y sui generis explicación. Tardó unos segundos en hacerlo, pero luego decidió no callar más, pues a su mejor amiga no podía mentirle.

\- Ilia… ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba soñando con una mujer?

\- Sí, la que dijiste era muy hermosa.

\- Ella… bueno… lo que pasa es que me vi con ella.

Ilia miró con extrema seriedad a su amigo, pero sin decir una palabra para no interrumpirlo, deseando saber más.

\- Ayer me envió una carta donde me pedía que nos veamos en la tasca de Telma.

\- ¿Telma trabaja los Domingos? – preguntó, confusa.

\- Eso es lo más extraño. La mujer que estaba atendiendo no era ella, sino una conocida que tenía a cargo el turno nocturno… según me dijo.

\- Ya veo.

Link le enseñó a Ilia la carta que la dama le había escrito, la cual analizó sin decir nada al respecto.

\- Sígueme contando de la mujer con la que te encontraste. – pidió la joven.

\- Ella… dijo que tenía algo que decirme… algo muy importante…

\- ¿Qué era eso tan importante?

Link tragó grueso, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Ilia lo observaba, ansiosa por que su pregunta fuera respondida.

\- Dime, Link… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo esa mujer?

\- Primero me dijo que el anillo que no puedo sacarme le pertenece… y segundo… me pidió que la acompañe, que me vaya con ella a no sé dónde.

La muchacha se quedó paralizada al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, sin nada que decir al respecto… al menos por el momento.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste ante su propuesta?

\- Eso es lo que más me tiene espantado, Ilia. Cuando iba a responderle, me dijo que tenía que irse, y por más que traté de detenerla no pude. Instantes después me di la vuelta para hablar con la mujer que estaba atendiendo en la barra, y tanto ella como los demás asistentes habían desaparecido, la música también se desvaneció… el sitio quedó como si nadie hubiera estado ahí.

Ilia soltó un largo suspiro, mientras que Link, consternado, se agarró la cabeza, halándose unos cuantos mechones de pelo debido a lo confundido que se sentía.

\- ¡Ilia, no entiendo qué sucedió! ¡No logro comprender nada!

La joven no respondió a las angustiosas palabras de su amigo, pues se levantó de la cama y salió de la casa, dejando a Link sorprendido por su reacción. Creyó que su abrupta ida se debía a que la había espantado, mas minutos después descubrió que estaba equivocado, pues Ilia regresó.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – preguntó Link.

\- Link, quiero enseñarte algo…

La joven metió la mano a su bolsillo para sacar un papel doblado, el cual abrió frente a los ojos de Link.

\- Link… ¿es esta la mujer con la que te encontraste?

El guerrero sintió que su corazón se paralizó por segundos ante la imagen que tenía en frente. Ilia tenía en sus manos una fotografía pasmada en un escrito de periódico con el rostro de la dama con la que se había encontrado. No tenía duda que se trataba de ella.

\- ¡Es ella!

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Por las Diosas, Ilia! ¡Si es ella!

\- Bueno, Link. Esta mujer que ves aquí, se llama Zelda.

\- ¿Zelda? ¿Cómo la princesa de Hyrule?

\- La misma… y está muerta.

Se quedó sin palabras, estupefacto y paralizado. ¿Había escuchado bien? La joven con la que se había encontrado ayer, la que había tenido entre sus brazos, ¿estaba muerta? Aquello era totalmente inaceptable, mucho más si se trataba de la princesa de Hyrule, de quien sólo había escuchado el nombre, mas no conocía su rostro.

\- Eso no puede ser… ¡SI YO LA VI, HASTA BAILÉ CON ELLA! ¡ME TOCÓ Y YO LA TOQUÉ! – exclamó, espantado.

\- Lo que te digo es cierto, Link. Murió en un terrible accidente. Había partido de viaje hacia un reino vecino, cuando al pasar por un terreno montañoso se produjo una avalancha. La carreta quedó destrozada con ella adentro y no pudo sobrevivir. Todo fue brutal y demasiado rápido.

\- Entonces ella es… ¿un fantasma? – preguntó, pálido como la nieve.

Link, impactado, cayó de rodillas al suelo, deseando que todo lo vivido fuera una aterradora pesadilla. No solamente le destrozaba terriblemente saber que la mujer de sus sueños estaba muerta, sino que esta era un espejismo, un fantasma que lo estaba persiguiendo.

\- Link… ¿por qué crees que ella vino a buscarte? – preguntó Ilia.

\- Quiere llevarme con ella… pero no sé por qué.

\- ¿En serio no lo sabes?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? Yo a ella no la conozco… o talvez… quiere que le devuelva el anillo.

\- Entonces piensas que es por el anillo. – afirmó la muchacha.

\- ¡Pues qué sé yo! ¡Voy a quitármelo de una buena vez para que me deje en paz! – exclamó, alterado por completo.

El joven se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su sótano para buscar un sinfín de herramientas para poder sacarse el anillo, mientras que Ilia se quedó sentada en la cama observando el recorte de periódico.

* * *

Varios días transcurrieron desde aquella perturbadora noche en la que Link se enteró que era acosado por un espíritu, por un alma en pena que sólo descansaría en paz si cumplía su más grande deseo… él.

Los intentos por deshacerse del anillo insertado en su meñique fueron en vano. Sin importar lo que hiciera la joya se mantenía firme en su dedo, incluso lo tenía lastimado debido los reiterados roces. No importaba lo que hiciera, nada resultaba. Link ya estaba frustrado por haber pedido la batalla contra una insignificancia, pero nada se comparaba a la confusión en la que se hallaba su cuerpo y alma. Cansado y harto de la situación, decidió ir a su cama para descansar, pero el sonido de la puerta impidió sus acciones.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo, Link… Zelda.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, sintió que la sangre se le helaba, su cuerpo y su voz se paralizaron por completo. En ese momento analizó si debía responderle, o simplemente quedarse callado.

\- Sé que estás ahí, Link. Ábreme, por favor.

En ese momento el muchacho decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentarla. Ya no podía seguir con la ansiedad y angustia con la que estaba desde hace días, debía dejarle las cosas claras a aquella desdichada joven para que lo deje en paz, pues con él no iba a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Armándose de valor se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con ella, y con su mirada tan pura y cristalina que lo hechizaba.

\- Link… yo…

\- ¡Vete! ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! – exigió con furia.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, Link… yo no puedo hacer eso. – dijo la joven, sorprendida por la reacción del guerrero.

\- ¿Acaso quieres tu dichoso anillo? Si fuera por mí te lo daría, pero no puedo sacármelo.

\- ¡El anillo no me interesa, te quiero a ti! – reclamó la dama, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

\- ¿Qué tanto sucede conmigo? No tengo idea de lo que buscas, pero en mí no lo vas a encontrar. – dijo Link con determinación.

\- ¿¡Acaso no entiendes!? ¡He venido por ti, para que vengas conmigo!

\- ¡NO IRÉ CONTIGO A NINGUNA PARTE! Escúchame bien, Zelda, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, a llamarme o a escribirme… no vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

\- Link… – soltó la mujer, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento… pero quiero y necesito que me dejes en paz.

A pesar que la tristeza de la joven le rompió el corazón, Link cerró la puerta sin decir nada más. Se sintió un mal nacido al haberle hablado de esa manera, pero era la única forma en la que podía dejar de molestarlo, de tratar de alejarlo de su entorno.

\- Está bien, Link… ya no volveré a molestarte.

Y ante la despedida de la fantasmal joven, el anillo que se hallaba atascado en el dedo del guerrero cayó al suelo, haciendo sonar la madera. Inmediatamente Link se agachó a tomarlo, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que salió después que batalló días por sacárselo, sin éxito alguno.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta para entregárselo a su dueña, descubriendo que esta se había esfumado.

* * *

Más lunas y noches pasaron y el fantasma de la princesa no volvió a aparecerse. Link aún se sentía confundido y perturbado por todo lo que había vivido, mas esos sentires ahora eran acompañados por un vacío en su corazón que nunca había experimentado, pero que le dolía terriblemente hasta el punto de hacerlo caer en las lágrimas y el llanto, en la más oscura y terrible de las desolaciones. Ilia estaba preocupada por el estado de su mejor amigo, sabiendo muy bien que poco o nada podía hacer para ayudarlo, pues todo era algo que sobrepasaba su entendimiento.

Una de esas noches, a la orilla de la Fuente de Latoan, la muchacha decidió tocar el tema por el que su amigo estaba deprimido, provocando que este reaccione a la defensiva.

\- Ya no más, Ilia… no quiero hablar de eso. – pidió serio.

\- No es bueno que reprimas lo que sientes, Link. Sólo te lastimas. ¿Piensas en ella? ¿En la princesa Zelda?

Al escuchar el nombre de la dama, Link no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Rápidamente se las secó con los dedos, para después responderle a su amiga.

\- Si… pienso en ella. Sonará tonto lo que voy a decirte, pero desde que la vi por primera vez, en mis sueños, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, mucho menos luego de haber pasado esa noche juntos, bailando y mirándonos a los ojos como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Nunca creí que conocería a la princesa de Hyrule de esa manera, pues ni siquiera en mi misión tuve la oportunidad de verla. – expresó el muchacho, consternado.

\- Link… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- No lo sé… pero lo que sí estoy consciente es que no me siento nada bien, estoy confundido. No sé qué hacer… o talvez…

El joven sacó de su bolsillo el anillo perteneciente a la princesa, pues en ese momento a su mente vino una idea que podía consolar un poco el vacío de su alma.

\- Cuando vino a verme la traté muy mal… quisiera discúlpame con ella y devolverle su anillo. – dijo el joven, apenado.

\- Link, ¿estás seguro que devolviéndole su anillo y disculpándote todo va a aclararse? – preguntó Ilia, mostrando incredulidad.

\- Pienso que sí, pues será una manera de cerrar este capítulo. Ambos somos de mundos distintos y nada podemos hacer para remediarlo… por más que me duela.

\- Bueno… ¿y cómo piensas dárselo si tú mismo le pediste que te dejara en paz?

\- Creo… creo que sé dónde puedo encontrarla.

Link sabía perfectamente el sitio en donde podía encontrarse con la dama, la mujer con la que tuvo que dejar de soñar.

* * *

Al día siguiente Link tomó a Epona y se dirigió con ella hacia el lugar donde sabría que podía encontrar a la princesa, sin importarle que el viaje durara hasta altas horas de la noche. Finalmente el joven llegó a su destino, el cual no era otro que un lugar digno para una dama como la de sus sueños, donde pudiera descansar en paz.

Adentrándose en el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la necrópolis del palacio, Link empezó a caminar por medio de las tumbas, mientras trataba de mantener encendido su viejo candil. Sin embargo, la luz de este no pudo evitar que segundos después sufra una caída, en el que la iluminación se esfumó y todo quedó en completa oscuridad, sin nada claro a la vista.

Anonado por lo que había pasado, Link sacó una botella de aceite para volver a encender su candil, mas sus acciones se vieron detenidas al escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban… hasta que sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro…

Aterrado se dio la vuelta, y para su espanto se encontró con un ser encapuchado de negro, el cual le estaba estirando la mano mientras llevaba en otra un candil encendido. Sintiendo el miedo a flor de piel, retrocedió arrastrándose para liberarse de aquel extraño ente, pero segundos después la voz de este llamándolo lo detuvo.

\- Link…

\- ¡Me asustaste, Ilia!

La joven se sacó la capucha para encontrarse con su amigo, quien ante la luz del candil se notaba pálido y tembloroso. Ilia le estiró la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, cosa que este aceptó sin problema.

\- Link, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Si… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Ilia?

\- Te seguí… y creo que soy yo la que debería preguntar eso, Link… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- Bueno, vine a buscar a Zelda para disculparme con ella y entregarle su anillo, como te lo comenté la noche pasada. Estaba buscando su tumba.

\- Y al parecer no tardaste mucho en encontrarla, pues estás justamente encima de ella.

Ante el aviso de su amiga, Link bajó la mirada y descubrió que, efectivamente, estaba encima de una tumba. Algunas hojas cubrían la parte superior del grabado de la lápida, por lo que al retirarlas evidenció el nombre de la dama, "Zelda, princesa de Hyrule".

\- Zelda…

El joven se arrodilló para tocar el grabado del nombre de la princesa, y sin poder evitarlo derramó algunas lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que se sienta tan destrozado por la muerte de una desconocida? Que, aunque lo fuera, no la sentía como tal. Ilia lo observó en su dolor por largos minutos, seria, sin decir ni una palabra… pero poco después aquello cambió por completo.

\- ¡YA BASTA, LINK!

El grito lo sacó de su trance, sorprendido por la manera en la que ella le había hablado. Link se levantó del suelo y se encontró con la fría mirada de su amiga, quien respiraba agitada.

\- Ilia… ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó confundido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti, Link? ¡Acaba con esto de una buena vez! – exclamó la joven.

\- ¿Acabar con qué? No entiendo de qué hablas.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Si es así, ¿qué es lo que haces en este lugar? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

\- Ya te lo dije, vine a buscar a Zelda para disculparme y devolverle su anillo.

\- ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Yo… yo… ¿acaso no es obvio? Si ella está muerta debe estar en un cementerio enterrada. Además, por su rango, su derecho es estar en camposanto real. – respondió, nervioso.

\- Link, este es el cementerio real y sólo la realeza tiene permitido visitarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas encontrado la manera de entrar a un sitio como este? – preguntó, mostrándose molesta.

\- Entré por un pasadizo secreto, por el que imagino me seguiste.

\- Por supuesto, un pasadizo secreto que encontraste sin siquiera buscarlo, y el que te llevó directo a la tumba de ella. O qué me dirás, ¿qué caíste justamente en su lecho por casualidad?

\- ¡BASTA! ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ HABLAS, ILIA! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES CON TANTAS PREGUNTAS? – exclamó el joven, exaltado mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza.

\- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA A TI, LINK? ¡RECUERDA!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Recuerda, Link. La princesa Zelda se hallaba de viaje… mientras su escolta personal la acompañaba desde la parte exterior de su transporte. Horas después, pasaron por el terreno montañoso y el derrumbe vino sin clemencia. La princesa trató de salir, pero la carroza se había atorado dentro de la tierra, y por ende, la puerta fue imposible de abrir. No había manera de que pudiera escapar.

\- Ya basta…

\- Su escolta, desesperado y alterado, saltó de su montura y corrió hacia la carroza para tratar de destruir la puerta y salvar a la princesa… pero cuando logró hacerlo, ya fue muy tarde… las rocas terminaron por…

\- ¡NO! ¡ZELDA!

El relato de Ilia provocó que el joven caiga al suelo desvanecido, mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Con el cuerpo tembloroso y el alma destrozada, colocó una mano en la lápida de la princesa, retirando otro poco de las hojas que cubrían la parte inferior… y fue ahí que el grabado adquirió otro significado.

\- "Zelda, princesa de Hyrule… & Link, héroe elegido por las Diosas… Juntos en la eternidad".

El joven colocó una mano encima de aquel segundo nombre que había aparecido, sin siquiera saber qué decir al respecto. A medida que las lágrimas bajaban por su perturbado rostro, todo en su mente iba haciéndose más claro. Ahora comprendía todo lo sucedido.

\- Ninguno de los dos sobrevivió. Ni la princesa Zelda… ni tú.

Ilia sacó de su bolsillo el recorte de periódico en donde se relataba la muerte de la princesa, pero segundos después, volvió a sacar otro escrito, el cual parecía encajar con el de la noticia; en el mismo aparecía el rostro de Link, mostrado como segunda víctima del accidente. En aquel tiempo la muerte de la joven pareja había sido una primicia, pues el reino sufrió por partida doble una de las pérdidas más devastadoras después de la desaparición de los reyes de Hyrule; el reino se había quedado sin la luz de su existencia. El guerrero se observó a sí mismo, incrédulo, mientras el corazón terminaba por rompérsele aún más.

Una vez que se recuperó del terrible impacto, Link se levantó para encarar a su amiga, mostrándose devastado.

\- ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? – reclamó, totalmente alterado.

\- ¡Porque no lo recordabas! Después del accidente regresaste a Ordon como si nada. Nadie más que los animales y yo podíamos verte, los demás no. Habías olvidado todo lo ocurrido posterior a tu misión; tu lejanía de Ordon para enlistarte al ejército de Hyrule, pedido por la princesa Zelda; tu amistad con ella que se convirtió en enamoramiento, para después…

\- Para después pedirle que nos casáramos… dándole el anillo para formalizar nuestro compromiso. – finalizó la frase el desconsolado muchacho.

\- Link…

\- Aquel día, el del accidente, hice lo posible para poder salvarla. Creí que cubrirla con mi cuerpo sería suficiente… pero no pude… la dejé morir. – dijo, sintiéndose culpable.

\- ¡Tú también fuiste una víctima, Link!… ese día tu pediste a tu amada… y yo perdí a mi mejor amigo… al hombre que tanto amé…

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de Ilia, quien con inmenso dolor empezó a llorar debido a todos los sentimientos que la atormentaban. El haber pedido a su amigo había sido devastador para ella, pero el que aquella verdad que por tanto tiempo ocultó haya salido a la luz, la lastimaba terriblemente, obligando a llevar un peso difícil de soportar. Apenado por el estado de su amiga, Link se acercó a consolarla, causando que esta se abrace a él con fuerza, con deseos de no soltarlo nunca. A pesar que nunca se lo hubiera confesado, el guerrero conocía que, alguna vez, la muchacha lo había amado, y aunque sabía que eso ya era cosa del pasado, se sentía entristecido de pensar cuánto sufrió por su pérdida, tanto ella como las personas que lo querían.

\- Ya no llores, por favor…

\- Perdóname por habértelo ocultado. Lo siento. – dijo Ilia, apenada.

\- No importa… aunque ahora entiendo el por qué nadie me prestaba atención. – dijo, tratando de reírse de su propia desgracia.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! – exclamó, sin poder evitar reírse entre lágrimas.

\- Y tú eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo… mi hermana.

Luego de aquella afirmación, una luz apareció detrás de ellos, mientras el ambiente era invadido por la fragancia de las rosas.

\- Link…

Sólo bastó escuchar aquella voz para que el joven se diera la vuelta, encontrándose con quien tanto deseaba. A poca distancia, frente a él, estaba la princesa Zelda, mirando al joven guerrero con inmenso amor y deseo. Link la miró embelesado a medida que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras su corazón latía con prisa y emoción por el reencuentro con la dama de sus sueños… con el gran amor de su vida. Por otra parte, Ilia se sentía impactada y maravillada de poder verla, como si estuviera en presencia de una divinidad.

\- Link… mi amor… viniste por mí.

\- Zelda… – expresó el joven en trance.

\- Te extraño… ven conmigo y no vuelvas a dejarme sola. – pidió la princesa, estirando su mano.

El joven se dio la vuelta para volver a verse con Ilia, quien sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar amargamente, sabiendo que el momento que menos deseaba había llegado, el que su corazón se resistía a aceptar.

\- Ilia…

\- Ve, Link… tu lugar es junto a ella, con la mujer que amas. Ya no la hagas esperar más. – pidió, forzándose a sonreír mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El joven, llorando a mares, volvió a abrazar a su amiga lo más fuerte que pudo, sabiendo que el momento de la despedida había llegado. Ilia le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad, luchando contra sí misma para no derrumbarse por la gran pérdida que iba a tener, la cual la estaba masacrando por segunda vez.

\- Cuida a todos nuestros amigos… sobre todo a Epona. – pidió Link.

\- No te preocupes, estoy segura que ella lo sabía desde mucho antes… lo entenderá.

Luego de un último abrazo entre lágrimas, Link se separó de su amiga, y fue en ese momento que recordó que en su mano aún tenía el anillo de compromiso de su amada. El guerrero le dio una mirada a la princesa, tratando de obtener aprobación a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cosa que ella afirmó con una sonrisa.

Sin explicar nada, el joven tomó la mano de su amiga y le colocó el anillo en su dedo, dejándole así una parte de sí mismo.

\- Hasta siempre, mi querida Ilia. – dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Ilia observó el anillo en su mano, para luego abrazarlo con la intensidad de su alma.

\- Hasta siempre, Link… por siempre vivirás en mi corazón.

Y con el aquel doloroso y último adiós, las manos de los amigos se separaron. Link caminó en dirección hacia su amada, y una vez que llegó con ella acarició su rostro para besarlo dulce y apasionadamente. La princesa correspondió a su beso, mientras una lágrima de felicidad resbalaba por su mejilla. Finalmente se había reunido con el amor de su vida para estar juntos en la eternidad.

Ilia, sin mover ni un sólo musculo, observó como la pareja se retiraba hacia el camino de la luz, ambos abrazados el uno al otro. No iba a negar que el dolor de haberse separado de su amigo, de su hermano, le destrozaba el corazón cual daga punzante, sin embargo, el saber que este había encontrado la mitad que le faltaba la reconfortaba y consolaba, pues no había amor más grande que el que superaba la muerte… el que iba más allá de las barreras del tiempo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Y bien… ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, a pesar que estoy segura que a algunos les arrancó unas cuantas lágrimas, de la misma manera que me ocurrió a mí cuando relataba el desenlace. Ahora ha llegado el momento de revelar el origen de esta historia, aunque estoy segura que algunos de ustedes ya lo descubrieron._

 _La serie de la que me referí en los comentarios iniciales, se trata de "¿Le temes a la oscuridad?" o su título en inglés "Are You Afraid of the Dark?", que se transmitió desde 1990 hasta el 2000. Este programa tiene muchos capítulos de terror "suave", a mi parecer, y uno de esos fue del que me basé para hacer este one-shot, el cual se titula "La historia de la chica soñada". Si desean ver este episodio pueden buscarlo en YouTube, aunque al verlo se darán cuenta que algunas de las ideas que pasmé en este relato son de mi autoría. Recomiendo totalmente el programa, sobre todo este capítulo que fue mi favorito, el que más me hizo llorar. Desde hace tiempo tenía deseos de publicar esta idea, y creo que con la ocasión llegó la oportunidad perfecta._

 _Si desean participar en el reto, no piensen que hoy, 31 de Octubre, es el único día en el que se puede, pues la fecha tope es hasta el Domingo 6 de Noviembre, así que si se animan aún están a tiempo._

 _Les agradezco mucho por haber leído, y les deseo un feliz día a todos los brujitos y brujitas que me leen._

 _¡Nos vemos! ^^_


End file.
